villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald McDonald (meme)
Ronald McDonald is a popular choice for the Internet phenomena of warping normally non-villainous characters into villains - due largely to the fact he is a clown and the idea of McDonalds being a soulless corporation he is portrayed as a monster in varied photo-manipulations, flash games, rom-hacks and YouTube movies. Ronald has parodied Kefka, Joker and even Giygas - both with editted themes (as has been done with a number of popular fan-made "villains"). It is odd as Stephen King says that his infamous villain Pennywise looks like Ronald McDonald when in clown form. Outwith the rom-hacks Ronald McDonald is the star of innumerable strange and wonderful videos, some totally without plot and others showing him as anything from a child-molester to an apocalyptic monster. Even a quick google search can show funny (if gruesome) picture of fan re-inventions of Ronald, often showing him as a merciless killer or stalker. Ronald is also frequently seen to be in conflict with his commercial rival, The King (who is also considered a villain by some). Popular Parodies Ronald McDonald As A Classic "Evil Clown" By far the most common theme of Ronald McDonald parodies are those that depict him as a homicidal or corrupt clown - akin to the Joker or other manic killer (he has parodied Leatherface and other famous villains). An infamous example of the theme of Ronald as a murderous "evil clown" is a widely circulated drawing online of him slaughtering the fellow mascots of the old McDonald Land franchise. Ronald McDonald As A Pervert Many pictures and fan-made videos have appeared that either depict Ronald as a pervert or heavily imply it - such as altered pictures of Ronald grinning in a suggestive fashion near children or women, or appearing in awkward and/or disturbing places (a trait also associated with The King). In the somewhat obscure McKids game players had to help Ronald to collect "magic gems" which he would give to enemies and friends alike - resulting in some adult humor over the suggestion that everyone was after Ronald's "jewels". Ronald McDonald (better known as the "Penis Clown") is also one of Drew Pickles' butt-buddies, along with Barney, in the (in)famous Barney Bunch memes. In these videos, he is the gayest clown in the unvierse, often raping men and having gay orgies with the Grimace. He also has a brother named Dick the Clown. Ronald McDonald As A Demonic Monster Ronald McDonald is often portrayed as a monstrous demon, sometimes parodying Pennywise from "IT" or taking the form of his alter-ego "McGiygas" - a parody of the central antagonist of the Earthbound series. In Creepypasta he is always shown as a gigantic, dark clown which is brainwashing everyone who works for McDonalds and aims to lure children to the stores so McDonald can eat the children. Ronald McDonald As A Child Abuser Coming Soon! In RackaRacka's videos ''Main article: Ronald McDonald (RackaRacka) '' Gallery Images hqdefault (2.jpg|The most dastardly villain to ever graze the silver screen. maxresdefault (3).jpg 9eb.jpg b515dd53cbe8f33e302086b37354c7a62fa3ac622da5f1637780cd8a851eb3d9.jpg 1fbo6c.jpg hqdefault (.jpg Videos Scary BANNED McDonalds Ad! Happy Meal Ronald McDonald Chicken Store Massacre Ronald McDonald Playground Slaughter! Ronald McDonald Tastes Burger King Meet the McDonalds Ronald McDonald WWE BEATDOWN It - McDonald's Edition DONT SPEND $6.66 AT MCDONALDS AT 3AM!! *RONALD MCDONALD CAME TO MY HOUSE* DO NOT BUY EVERYTHING FROM MCDONALDS MENU FOR $6.66 AT 3AM!! *RONALD MCDONALD IN THE PLAYPLACE* Category:Internet Villains Category:Demon Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Crime Lord Category:Rapists Category:Xenophobes Category:Assassin Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mascots Category:Horror Villains Category:The Frollo Show Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Warlords Category:Evil from the past Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Criminals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Delusional Category:Stalkers Category:Cannibals Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychopath Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Satanism Category:Parody/Homage Category:Misopedists Category:Contradictory Category:YouTube Villains Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Businessmen Category:Twin/Clone Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Totalitarians Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Fallen Heroes